Crushed
by Moon Prynces
Summary: Sonny reading her horoscope for the day leads her to "Avoid your crush at all costs, unless you want to be crushed!" Like Literally. (Idea and inspiration from Sugar Rush4eva's story "Horoscopes".)


6-27-10

1:44am

Summary–Sonny reading her horoscope for the day leads her to "Avoid your crush at all costs, unless you want to be crushed!" Like Literally. (Idea and inspiration from Sugar Rush4eva's story "Horoscopes".)

**Therefore, this one-shot is dedicated to Sugar Rush4eva!**

**Disclaimer–I do not own Sonny With A Chance, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–Crushed**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

The peppy brunette hummed to herself as she strode to the dressing room that she and Tawni shared.

Though it was early in the morning Sonny didn't have a problem arriving before her cast mates. She planned to use the extra time to surf the internet a bit or rehearse some of their sketches. Maybe she could even come up with something new.

The thought excited the girl as she practically skipped to her vanity dresser and dropped her bag onto the chair. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket while plopping down onto the cushion-y couch in the middle of the room.

Within ten minutes she had scrolled through a list of articles and only two had caught her interest. Then came the bottom of the web page, where undoubtedly the least popular items were.

"Hm, horoscope," she mumbled and shrugged to herself. "Why not?" she questioned while clicking the appropriate link.

Immediately a page came up with two paragraphs worth of advice and hints for her day.

There were mostly vague predictions about how to turn around a failure and stay on top of friendships – not that Sonny needed any help with those topics.

She was laughing out loud to herself at the chart presented that claimed to foretell her moods throughout the one day.

Then finally (because curiosity prevented her from just leaving the page) she came to the bottom that boasted just _one line_ for romance.

The brunette sat up straight as she read, "Avoid your crush at all costs, unless you want to _be_ crushed!"

Sonny immediately turned off her phone and placed it onto her vanity. She grabbed the nearby script and paced around while trying to read through it.

She was biting her lip unconsciously and standing in one place with a worried expression when the beautiful Tawni Hart happened to strut into the room.

She shot the other girl a look. "What's wrong with you?" she asked and predictably headed straight to her vanity mirror.

Sonny snapped out of the trance to realize that she been in the same place for at least ten minutes. "Uh, nothing!" she replied with an overly cheerful demeanor.

"Okay, that's great," Tawni replied while easing into her chair.

Sonny glanced at the phone on her table. "Tawni, do you read your horoscope by any chance?" she asked uncertainly.

"Nope. Don't need to," the blonde replied with her usual confidence.

"What? Why?"

Tawni turned to look over her shoulder. "I don't need to read it to know how fabulous and pretty I am!" she giggled. "Seriously, who believes that kind of stuff?"

Sonny laughed fake-ly as well. "Yeah, it's complete baloney!"

"What? I didn't say that!" Tawni gasped in protest.

"So you do read it then?"

Tawni turned back to her mirror. "Well..."

The brunette was smiling in satisfaction. "Oh my gosh! You do!" Her smile faded into confusion. "Wait, you do?"

There was a sigh. "Sometimes...maybe...ok! I do! Almost everyday!" Tawni confessed, once again turning to look at Sonny in panic. "But don't tell anyone!"

"Of course not!" Sonny paused a moment to think something over. "So...would you say your predictions are...like, accurate or anything?" She treaded slowly back to her vanity.

And then she received the most unexpected answer from her cast mate...

"Sometimes they are scarily true."

**xoxo**

To most people that knew Sonny, or at least knew of her, they wouldn't find her random horoscope any reason to panic. She was a very good-looking girl with a really nice and funny personality.

Why should she be worried about romance?

Well the thing that most people didn't know was that...she did...happen to have a crush.

It was something that made her cringe to admit, even to herself. Which was also the only person she had ever admitted it to – herself.

But she wasn't so naïve to think she was the only one who noticed that fighting seemed to be their weird way of flirting. That he was usually nice to her when no one else was around. That she actually liked having him as a "frenemy."

Sonny was fairly certain her cast mates knew she had a crush on the star of _Mackenzie Falls_.

Chad Dylan Cooper.

It wasn't like she could help it at this point. She just tried to ignore it, except when they would come close to admitting their feelings to each other only to be interrupted.

That, and no one had actually confronted her on how she felt towards the jerk throb just yet. Denying the truth _and_ lying were things she was bad at.

So yes, the Sonshine of _So Random! _had a crush on Chad Dylan Cooper.

Which was why she had reason to fear the horoscope's prediction.

She was still a regular teenage girl, and so she was afraid of heartbreak. Or at least, as the horoscope said, being "crushed." Fear of rejection was why she quickly backed down from confessing anything when they were always interrupted.

**xoxo**

Sonny tried to pretend it didn't bother her as she walked down the hallway heading to a set for rehearsal. It was just a silly horoscope anyway.

Just as she turned the corner blonde hair flashed and she instinctively ducked back around so he wouldn't see her.

_Phew,_ she thought while bracing back against the wall. "What am I doing?" she asked herself.

She stood up, shook off the feeling and told herself she was being childish.

But when she turned the corner for a second time to find Chad was gone she sighed in relief.

"Okay, so it is bothering me a little..." she mumbled to herself. "Well I mean, it's not like it'd be the worst thing if I didn't speak to Chad today," she reasoned. "Speak to or...see him at all."

With that she nodded and picked up her pace.

She could go a day without interacting with Chad.

Not that she believed in the horoscope or anything.

**xoxo**

Lunchtime rolled around and Sonny was forced to trudge to the cafeteria with her cast while trying to convince them otherwise.

"Hey guys! Why don't we just order a pizza?" she asked excitedly while dragging her feet. It was a given that Chad and the _Mackenzie Falls_ cast would be there already.

Nico sighed sadly. "Marshall banned that idea. After everything that happened we can only get pizza on Fridays, _with his permission_."

Grady started to pretend sobbing as that option was shot down.

Tawni shot a curious look over her shoulder. "If you don't wanna eat anything then you don't have to come along. Ick on a stick is never really appealing but you could grab an apple or something and leave." She shrugged and went back to examining her nails as they neared the doorway.

Sonny tried to smile. "Uh, that's a good idea. But I mean...I don't want to spend lunchtime by myself! So why don't we all grab an apple and leave?" She got excited. As long as she wasn't alone and had something to do there was less chance for Chad to pop up and bother her.

"That sounds like a really rebellious idea!" Zora suddenly agreed. "It could be our way of protesting their food! Then they'll have to cave and serve everyone–" She was already laughing a little maniacally.

"Or they could just ignore us and we'd go Monday through Thursday starving until pizza Friday," Nico commented while shaking his head.

Zora became disheartened as she agreed.

"Um..." Sonny said just as Tawni, who was in the lead, walked through the doorway.

There was nothing else she could say to her defense, so as her cast walked straight to the food she took a seat at their usual table by herself.

_Pfft, well it's not like I can't go lunchtime without having to talk to him, _she thought with her face in her hands.

But just as everyone came to sit down the devil himself sauntered over with his hands in his pockets. Sonny was too engrossed in her thoughts while staring at the lunch lady to notice.

But then someone cleared their throat and she saw Nico and Grady glaring at her (or appeared to be) while Zora held up a spork threateningly. Tawni only glanced over a few times and then pulled out a compact to check her appearance.

"Guys?" she asked cautiously.

"So how is my favorite _Random_?" a voice said over her shoulder.

In what felt like slow motion to her, Sonny's eyes widened and instead of looking over her shoulder to confirm what she already knew...

She just jumped out of the chair and yelled, "I've got a great sketch idea!" and bolted out of the cafeteria. She narrowly avoided bumping into Chad as she fled the scene.

Her cast and CDC stared at the doorway that she had flown through in surprise and confusion.

Grady commented, "It must be a really good idea."

**xoxo**

As curious as Tawni was to find out why Sonny was behaving weirder than usual, she chose not to say anything when she arrived back to their dressing room.

Sonny was sitting at her vanity scribbling urgently.

"Is that your new sketch idea?" the blonde asked and startled the other girl completely.

"What?" Sonny jumped while dropping her pen. "Oh...no, I'm doing the math homework we got earlier," she said while reaching to the floor to snatch up the utensil.

Tawni made a face. "You're doing homework? _Why?_"

"Just seemed like a good idea," Sonny shrugged and went back to the assignment. "I won't have to do anything tonight."

"Oh. Okay," Tawni said and went to her closet to change for rehearsal. "Well, Chad was wondering what was wrong with you earlier..." she said through the curtain, and thus missed the horrified look on Sonny's face as she turned around to gape.

"What? He asked about me?" she asked.

Tawni pulled open the curtain to show she had already changed. "Nope," she replied sweetly. "It was all over his face."

Sonny sighed and then straightened up so she could attempt lying. "Oh, pfft, sure!" she laughed. "That's funny, Tawni. Not like I would care if he asked anything anyway!"

"Mmhmm," the blonde said perceptively with a blank face. She reached over the couch to grab an oversized flyswatter. "Yeah, I figured you wouldn't care." Sonny folded her arms and nodded with a twitchy shrug. "That's why I told him to come by when he had time so I could–"

"Tawni!" Sonny shrieked.

"–give back the camera equipment he let me borrow," she continued carelessly.

"Wait, you borrowed his camera equipment? For what?"

Tawni was testing the flyswatter experimentally. "My mom wanted to make a documentary on the one and only...Tawni Hart!" she said and posed with a smile.

Sonny rolled her eyes. "How'd that work out?"

"My mom should never be trusted with anything electronic unless it's a cell phone," she shrugged.

Sonny giggled.

"Okay, well I'm off to rehearsal!" the blonde said and went to the open door. "If Chad gets here just tell him to wait around a bit. I'll only be gone half an hour."

Sonny's smile fell off her face. "What? When did you tell him to come by?"

Tawni paused and looked up thoughtfully. "I can't really remember..." She shrugged again and left Sonny hyperventilating.

_Oh my god. Oh no. This is like some horror movie and opportunities just keep arising to...to...__**crush**__ me!_ the girl thought.

She jumped out of the chair and glanced up at the door in panic for a second.

"This isn't the time to freak out. I just...I need to get out of here!" she decided.

So Sonny grabbed her cell phone off the table and was about to contemplate taking something to read with her but then realized she was wasting time.

She took two steps out of the door and down the hallway when she froze as Chad turned the corner. He was watching his steps with a casual gait.

Sonny whirled around, brown hair flying, and jogged her way down the other hallway. Chad heard her feet and watched as she literally _ran away_ from him.

"Munroe?" he questioned as he came up to the dressing room door.

It was too late though; she was long gone.

**xoxo**

It had been a long day for one Allison "Sonny" Munroe.

She had been forced to dodge Chad at least half a dozen times, earning her weird looks from Nico and Grady, a pitiful shake of the head from Zora, and raised brows from Tawni. None of which she replied to with even a glance or shrug of her own.

Now it was a little past five as she was tidying up her side of the dressing room before finally leaving. Rehearsal had run a little late because Nico and Grady kept making goofy faces and hand motions at each other and laughing.

"See you tomorrow, Sonny," Tawni said as she picked up her bag and left without waiting for a reply.

Sonny looked up to see the blonde hair disappear. She smiled to herself while grabbing a few scripts off her dresser to take home. She had managed to finish that math homework and could spend her free time at home studying her lines before they went on air in two days.

"Perfect," she said after stepping back to admire her efforts. Then she picked up her own bag and the papers. She spotted her phone on the sofa and went over to retrieve it before leaving.

"I guess it was silly to worry about a horoscope. It didn't mean anything," she said to herself while looking at the phone in her hand. "Now I feel like an idiot for acting all crazy today," she laughed at herself.

She scrolled down the contact list while closing the dressing room door. Connie had suggested they get takeout that night and so Sonny said she'd call when her day was over to pick up something.

Her quick steps came to a halt as she turned a corner and ran right into someone who seemed to be in such a rush that he literally bowled her over.

"Ow," she gasped out as her papers landed somewhere behind her and her head hit the floor.

"Oh shoo–" a voice said.

The spots in front of her eyes faded as she looked up to see Chad push himself up off her a little.

"Are you okay?" he asked with the obvious signs of worry.

She would have laughed and made fun of his display of genuine emotion if she were able to breathe.

"Oh, I think you just crushed my ribs," she gasped out.

And then it hit her.

She was just _crushed_ by her _crush_.

Chad suddenly realized their awkward position and the fact that she may have been right so he jumped up and offered a hand.

"I'm really sorry," he said sincerely as she slowly sat up and held her head. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head with a laugh. "Yeah, I'm totally fine."

He still gave a skeptical look when she grabbed his hand and her laughing got worse.

When she got up and grabbed her things off the floor he questioned, "Why were you avoiding me all day?"

She laughed reflexively. "Oh, no, I wasn't–" Seeing that the lie would come out badly she tried another approach while still looking around for her phone. "I didn't mean to, Chad. I'm really sorry about that. It was just something silly."

He smirked, letting CDC come through. "You silly _Randoms_."

Sonny wasn't sure if that was an insult or not.

"Hey, could you help me look for my phone?" she asked while peeping around the corner she had turned.

She looked back at him just in time to hear the crunch as Chad accidentally stepped back and right onto her cell phone.

There was a moment of silence as he stared down at his feet and she stared down at her phone, both with blank expressions as the situation sunk in.

...

She gasped.

"Sonny I–"

"You– You _crushed_ it!" she said dramatically.

**xo end xo**

**I know, **there wasn't really a whole lot of romance but I'm not sure I meant to have it stuffed with romance. It was just supposed to be funny, cute and _short_. The last one I failed at because it's over 2500 words. Seems almost like I tried to write an episode here. But an episode usually has two or three plotlines and a lot more humor.

If you happened to read any of my other stories you'd know I love going for the _literal_ and sometimes easily misconstrued in situations. May _falling_ for Drew in Pokémon? Akane and Ranma creating situations that were easily _Misinterpreted_? Yeah, it's funny to me. XD

I still really want to thank Sugar Rush4eva for giving me the inspiration and being totally okay with me kind of borrowing and bending the plotline she wrote about.

Tell me what you think! Right now I'm hungry so I'm off to eat. Ciao!

6-27-10

3:54am


End file.
